The Tear Has Got To Go
by Mochalicious
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto Uchiha think that nothing could go wrong in their perfect marriage until a tear appears and threatens to destroy everything. They have got to realize that they will face more problems than just simple arguments every now and then.
1. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I own 3 A's****, a piece of string and a doll named Molly. The one thing I have never had was Naruto.**

**I'm not against boy on boy relationships and I can't say I'm for it either but all I know is that I love Naruto and I love Sasuke so what the hell...why not write about them...together. O my gosh please review! I'll give you my piece of string if you do...please .**

**Large areas in italics are flashbacks. A tear is a problem So when I say the tear has got to go, I mean the problem has got to go. Ok!**

**Enjoy, my dearies! **

**Sincerely, M. Licious**

**Chapter 1: Perfection**

**Sasuke

* * *

**

It was a Saturday morning in Konoha around 6:00 a.m. Sasuke sat at his kitchen table with his empty coffee cup in his hand rocking it back and forth. That was his 6th cup and he gazed at it, feeling that a 7th cup wouldn't be so bad. He stared at the empty chair where Naruto would sit later in the day.

Naruto went away for a month to The Kage Memorial Ceremony. The past and present kages of the 5 main ninja villages attended and people were nice to them. That's how Naruto had explained it. Anyhow there would be 4 different parts of the ceremony over the course of five weeks. There were conditions to the attendance of the Kage. If the Kage couldn't attend (which most of them couldn't because they were dead), then he or she would be represented by the person closest to them in relationship such as a child, or even an apprentice. Naturally the 4th's son should represent him but no one actually knew that Naruto was his son. Kakashi and Rin had received a letter but Kakashi insisted that Naruto go instead and Naruto accepted.

_Sasuke cringed and chocked on his coffee the day when Naruto told him. _

"_**What**__?" He asked._

_Naruto glanced down trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke. "I have to or they'll mark me as a traitor to Konoha and I'll be evicted." Naruto whined. _

_Sasuke walked towards Naruto and slipped his hands into the blonde hair of his lover. "So tell me…What am I going to do for a month without you?"_

_Naruto smiled. "Masterb-"_

"_Shut up." Sasuke said._

Now he sat at the table waiting. Naruto would be at the airport in 6 hours. He had made up in his mind that when they got back home he would screw him silly for leaving him for so long. He smiled anticipating it. After a while he decided to just go drive around.

**Naruto

* * *

**

He looked out the window of the plane. Boredom bites. That's all could think. His mind was shot. When he and Sasuke were bored at home they'd have sex or they did other things to take up time, but mostly sex. During the summer they built a tree house in the back yard and then had sex in the tree house. Soon they had to stop doing that…

"_Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto screamed_

"_Screaming will only make it worse for you…" Sasuke whispered into his ear. They were on the floor making love on a rug in the tree house. Sasuke flipped over and Naruto straddled him and they moved rhythmically. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto began sucking on his neck. "Naruto…" he whispered. He opened his eyes and slid his hands up Naruto's back. "WTF!" He flipped Naruto over and pulled a blanket over them. "What?" Naruto yelled. He looked towards the direction of Sasuke's gaze. A squirrel had stopped crawling across the window sill. Its front paw was still raised in such a way that the squirrel looked as if time had been stopped. Naruto burst with laughter. "What the hell is wrong with him?"_

_Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out a kunai. "Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed the kunai from his hands. "Stop! The poor thing is probably just lonely!" Naruto said, "You wanna have a threesome little buddy?"_

"_You're sick Naruto…a squirrel?" _

_Naruto laughed. He began advancing towards the squirrel with his arm extending hesitantly. _

_Suddenly the squirrel made a bone-chilling screech. "What the-" Naruto exclaimed. The squirrel attacked Naruto. It clawed madly at his face and pulled his blonde hair._

"_Sasuke! Get this little bastard off of me!" He shouted as he swung around and around but the squirrel had a firm grip on his hair. _

"_Stay still dobe." Sasuke said calmly. A kunai whizzed through the air, barely missing Naruto's forehead and pinned the squirrel to the wall. Sasuke sat coolly against the wall. "Ya know…I heard squirrels don't like foxes."_

Naruto smiled out the plane window. He could see the Mountains of Fire which he used as a landmark for Konoha.

Suddenly Kyuubi's voice echoed within him making him flinch slightly, "I'm disappointed that you might have been taken out by a squirrel if your husband hadn't done anything, kid."

"I hate how you still call me kid even though I'm married now." He spoke to the demon in the subconscious of his mind.

"Compared to me, you are still a baby and you are too young to be married."

"And who the hell are you? My father?" Naruto said angrily.

"Watch what you say! You need me…Your body and I are one!" Kyuubi laughed mocking Naruto.

"If I kill myself then you're short right!"

"Well then I do have something to thank that Uchiha for. You wouldn't kill yourself with him around."

Naruto sighed knowing it was true.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in 30 minutes. The captain and the staff would like to say: Thank you for flying with Seki Gahanna Airlines!"

30 minutes. Naruto smiled.

**Sasuke

* * *

**

Sasuke was already at the airport. He'd been there for two hours, parked in the fire lane. He dozed off waiting for Naruto. Someone tapped on the window pane. Sasuke jolted up immediately. It was a security guard…the woman looked to be between 40 or 50, wore aviator glasses and her hand was on her hips. Sasuke lowered the window.

She did not say hello. "Sir, You're parked in a fire zone! You need to move!" She said rudely. He was taken back. He gave her a black stare and considered activating Sharingan on her.

"Your manners are shit. Try asking me again, more politely and then maybe I'll move." Sasuke said in a toneless voice.

"Excuse me! Do you know who I am? I could have you arrested in a minute."

"I could have you dead in minute…" Sasuke said, showing no emotion in his face. The only one that he showed expression for is Naruto otherwise he relaxed everything and stared plainly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Ya think?" This time he raised an eyebrow and he sounded sarcastic.

She fumed because he forehead was red and blotchy. "I'm going to give you 10 minutes to move your car or-"

Sasuke had already raised the window up and cut her off.

**Naruto

* * *

**

"Welcome to Konoha, Sir! May I have you identification?" A young girl with short silvery hair smiled at him. Naruto placed his license on the counter and smiled back.

She looked over it. She was typing in something then suddenly stopped.

"Uchiha Naruto?" she questioned.

She looked up at him then back down at the card. Her eyes widened.

"You're an Uchiha?? No way!" She exclaimed and clasped her hands to her flushed face. Naruto sighed. While he was away everywhere he went, this same thing happened. Some other girls walked over and looked at the card then at him. They giggled and batted their glued on eyelashes. One girl's eyelashes were already peeling off. Naruto cringed.

The silver haired girl leaned over. "Could you do that freaky eye thing for us?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Eh…Sorry ladies! My eyes are defected."

He took his card and scurried along quickly as they stared after him.

"Naruto?" a voice called after him. It wasn't Sasuke. He couldn't tell whether it was a woman's voice or a man's voice. He turned around to see a tall boy who looked younger then himself. The boy waved. Naruto waved back even though he didn't know who it was.

The boy smiled. "Remember me?"

"No…" Naruto said sadly.

"Inari! From the Wave Country! The Great Naruto Bridge?"

Naruto remembered the bridge named after him but he could hardly remember the boy. He remembered a boy named Inari but he didn't know he was from the Wave Country. The boy looked down. "I heard those people say Uchiha Naruto. So you changed your name."

"No…I took Sasuke's name. We got married last November."

"Oh Sasuke…" Inari frowned, "I'd like to meet him again!"

"Sure…He should be in the car."

"Great then could you give me a ride to my hotel…"

"I don't mind." Naruto said.

"Then let's go…" Inari took Naruto's suitcase from him. "I'll carry this for you…" He said shyly.

The two made their way out of the airport.

**Sasuke

* * *

**

"I'm writing you a big referral! Insubordination! Threats! And now…Littering! You are going to have a nice fine for all your terrible conduct!" The security guard blabbered. Sasuke had rolled down his window to toss a piece of paper in the trash can next to the car but he missed the rim of the trash and it fell onto the floor. As soon as it did, the woman ran over and pulled out her pad.

"You're a pain in the ass lady! Get away from my car!" Sasuke said. He rubbed his temples from frustration.

"I asked you to move out of the fire lane and you still didn't!"

"You said 10 minutes! It's only been 9!" He said.

"You aren't supposed to be parked here in he first place sir!"

"Could you stop calling me sir? Unlike you, I'm not old!"

"Well I never-" She began.

"Shut up!" He shouted and closed his eyes.

"Now Sasuke, that's just not nice." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he looked into Naruto's blue eyes. He glanced at the boy standing next to him.

The security guard turned around. Naruto smiled.

"Forgive him officer. It's not his fault…He's cranky and horny." Naruto said.

Sasuke flashed him an evil glance.

"But might I enlighten you ma'am, that if you are rude to potential customers of the airline we could have you fired and I don't think you would want that considering how much you need the measly amount of money this job pays." Inari said suddenly, "So If I were you I'd hurry along."

Naruto's eyes were wide. "Ouch…" he said and stared briefly at the security guard walking away. Her pad and pen were still in hand but she was abashed and stumbled dumbly towards the door. Naruto walked around the side of the car to where Sasuke was. The window was down and Naruto stuck his head in and met Sasuke's lips. They tongued for while thoroughly tasting each other which they hadn't done for 5 weeks.

"Damn I missed you Naruto!" Sasuke whispered into his ear sending chills up Naruto's spine.

"I missed you too!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he caught a flicker of Inari's green shirt. "Oh shit…I forgot that kid." he whispered. He removed his head from in the window. He looked at Inari. Sasuke got out of the car.

"This is Inari from the Wave Country." He said to Sasuke, "I forget but apparently we helped save his village."

Sasuke looked over at him with a blank face. "I remember him. The one who gave you that crap about how stupid being a ninja was."

That one statement triggered Naruto's memory. "Oh!! I remember you now! You're the one that said that making promises was pointless. You also said that I wouldn't become Hokage!" Naruto scowled, "I'm still going to be Hokage! I'm almost a Jounin!"

Inari flushed. "I didn't mean those things I said."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I know. You aren't a coward anymore either." He said, "Sasuke he needs a ride to his hotel." Sasuke flashed an angry glance at him. "Get in." Sasuke said putting the bags in the trunk.


	2. Because I Said So

**Disclaimer: Me and Masashi played chess together but we never made Naruto together...he made it by himself. :(**

**I took a long time writing this chapter and I'm sure it's crap. I don't like giving you crap but I'm going through some stuff right now and all I could come up with is crap...so forgive me. Molly and I say enjoy!**

**Sincerely, M. Licious**

**Chapter 2: Because I Said So**

Inari blabbered on about his time all over the world. After his grandfather died, his mother went into a state of depression and he decided not to stay there with her anymore. He complained about how boring the Country of Wave was and how there was no one his age that was fun. Then he even started talking about his clothes and where he got them from.

"This outfit is designed for the stylish ninja! My friend Fra Pinole made it for me for my birthday." Inari gasped, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you Naruto, I'm a ninja now! I'm still a genin but it's all right."

Naruto titled his head and rested it in his palm. He sighed, "That's real great Inari."

Inari was hyperactive. His antics shocked Naruto because he was extremely hyperactive at times. Naruto thought, "_I hope he's not staying in Konoha long. He might take my title as the number one loudest ninja._

Inari continued, "Yes and I've been training super hard! I promise I'll be a Chuunin before next summer."

Sasuke tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Naruto watched as his hands tensed. Sasuke's anger was seldom shown. His face remained calm and unemotional, but after years of being with him, Naruto could read past his straight face. Naruto had found a way to detect whether Sasuke was mad or frustrated. You see when he was mad; his eyes darted to the person he was mad at constantly, his whole body tensed and, what Naruto called the cutest thing was that Sasuke's ears would flush to the weirdest shade of pink.

And just by noticing these things, Naruto could tell that right now Sasuke was pretty pissed with Inari. In fact as soon as Naruto had made his discovery Sasuke blurted interrupting Inari, "Do you have a place where we can drop you off?"

Inari stared hesitantly. "I'm staying at the Konohaliday Inn…"

Sasuke looked to the road ahead and smiled knowing that the hotel was a minute away. Inari didn't know that but Sasuke did. Sasuke chuckled to himself. Naruto's head swung around and he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke's sadistic smile perplexed him.

"I'd like to laugh too, Sasuke." Naruto whispered quietly enough so that Inari could only wonder what he was saying.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's nothing."

The car came to an abrupt stop and Sasuke turned to Inari with the most twisted smile.

"I believe this your stop." Sasuke said calmly.

Inari flushed with anger and disappointment because he was just about to tell Naruto about the book he's working on. Naruto looked over at the building. He stifled a laugh. His cheeks turned pink. "Uh Sasuke…" He snickered, "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm positive!" Sasuke said coolly. He leaned over and looked out the window. "Holy shit…" Sasuke whispered. Inari turned to look as well.

They studied the building with dismay, for plastered on the wall was a big sign that read: "Sorry for the inconvenience. The Konohaliday Inn is being remodeled to provide a better environment for all of Konoha! Thank You!" The door had been boarded shut and there was dust around the area.

Naruto giggled to himself shaking his head, "Looks like they're installing a pool. Awesome!" he said in a mocking tone. Sasuke gave Naruto a sharp glance. Naruto checked his watch. He spoke up, "Sasuke, We need to get home. I have to start dinner."

Sasuke smiled, remembering that he'd been eating frozen dinners for the last month. Sure Sasuke could cook but it wasn't the same and he didn't feel like it. So he was looking forward to eating with Naruto again. Then Sasuke's smile faded when Inari's high pitched voice rang out, "Where am I going to stay now??" Inari huffed and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was leaning back in the car seat with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke…Perhaps Sakura can find an available place for him to stay. I'm sure she can…"

Sasuke thought about it for a while. "Sakura wouldn't abuse her privileges. As if she ever does..."

"I still think I should ask…" So Naruto pulled his cell phone from out of his pocket and punched in Sakura's work number at the Hokage's office. After three rings, a soft female's voice answered. "You reached the office of Haruno Sakura. This is Kimberly speaking."

"Hi! This is Uchiha Naruto. May I speak to Sakura?" Naruto answered.

"Uchiha? O Sakura talks so much about you and Sasuke! It's a pleasure!" then she remembered what he asked, "Sai came to pick her up for lunch but you should try her cell phone!"

"O…thanks. Bye." Naruto said.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Sakura's not in but I'll try her cell phone." Naruto said. Then he dialed her cell phone number and this time Sakura picked up on the first ring.

"NARUTO! You're back?" she shouted into the phone. She sounded drunk and there was a man's voice in the background.

"Yea…I told you I was coming back today. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing…uh...um…yeah what do you ne- Ha-ha stop it you dirty boy!"

"What the hell…Sakura? You're having a good lunch huh?" Naruto asked.

"O Naruto your funny. Hey…I-I'll call you back…I'm too busy!" Naruto knew it was Sai in the background and he knew they weren't having lunch…but he ended his call with Sakura and turned to Sasuke. "What was that?" Sasuke asked because he heard how loud she was. Naruto sighed, "She's drunk and she's getting laid."

Inari squeaked, "I don't want to impose…"

Sasuke's eyes darted to him. "And you won't…Ino would love to have you."

"Ino is on a mission. I called last night." Naruto said.

"My God…why me?" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Listen Inari…If it's only for a few days…we have an extra room."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. His eyes were wide and aggravated. "What?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

"That's wonderful!" Inari shouted, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be away most of the time at night so you can have Naruto all to yourself."

Sasuke flashed an angry look at Inari and then he twisted the key and began driving home.

* * *

"This will not work, Naruto!"

Sasuke spoke in a loud hushed voice as Naruto rounded the kitchen island and stirred some noodles on the stove. Naruto was quiet and placed the wooden spoon on the counter and looked over at Sasuke. "Why not?" He asked simply.

"Because Naruto…I don't want that kid in here! He drives me crazy with that damn singing!" He looked down towards the hallway where Inari was dancing around in the room and singing a crazy opera song.

"Sasuke it's only for a few days until he finds some place to stay."

"This won't work Naruto! I'll kill him before he gets a chance to finds a place to stay!"

"Calm down Sasuke!" Naruto said before Inari walked in the room.

"What's wrong? Are you two having a marital disagreement?" He smiled awkwardly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and then left the room.

"So Naruto…what's it like being married?"

"It's pretty fun. It feels like it's just us and nobody else."

"Hmm…well I figured it'd be boring!"

Naruto turned off the stove. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…Don't you ever miss just dating and feeling free to do as you please."

"I don't miss it because I still am free. Except I'm free with Sasuke and it is more fun being free with someone else." Naruto was prepared for that.

Inari frowned.

"Alright well dinner's ready." Naruto said and got out 3 plates.

Inari asked, "Would you like me to get Sasuke?"

"Yea" Naruto answered while getting the silverware.

In a few minutes they were all eating at the table. Sasuke said not a word as Inari asked Naruto more questions. Some of his questions were about marriage and sex that made both Naruto and Sasuke uncomfortable. Sasuke looked over at Inari, "You ask the stupidest questions."

Then the air in the room got stuffy. The tension rose quickly and Inari twitched. "My professor told me that no question is stupid-" Inari responded sarcastically.

"Then perhaps your professor felt bad because every question you asked was stupid…"

Inari frowned, "I don't think so."

"Well we disagree on a lot of things."

"Yea we do…like why Naruto would marry you…"

In a split-second Sasuke was right next to Inari with a kunai to his back. Inari gulped.

Naruto stood up, "Sasuke…" Sasuke laughed and slipped the kunai back into its strap and walked away slowly. Naruto glared at Inari, "That was uncalled for."

Inari stood up and left the house.

"What the hell just happened…" Naruto asked himself staring at the two empty seats and the half eaten food.

Sasuke was next to Naruto now. Naruto didn't even see when he appeared there. They locked eyes. Sasuke activated Sharingan eyes met Naruto's intense blue eyes.

"He has to go Naruto…" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Why?" he said.

Sasuke laughed. "Because I said so…" Then Sasuke was gone before Naruto could object.


	3. Desperate Kid

**Disclaimer: Masashi said that we could work on something else together...just not Naruto.**

**Well I felt like blessing you...and I was bored. So I wrote chapter 3 a day after I wrote chapter 2! It's like 2-in-1! Are you happy? I so glad you are! I'm trying to strive not to become one of those authors who doesn't write for months at a time and leaves you wondering if they're dead or not. Anywhoo...here is chapter three of The Tear Has Got to Go.**

**Sincerely, M. Licious**

**Chapter 3: Desperate Kid**

Naruto sat on the bed in his and Sasuke's bedroom. He turned to look at the clock. It was 5:00. Naruto was never up at 5:00. Sometimes for work he'd wake up at 8:00 but 5:00 was pushing it. He felt tired. If only he could close his eyes and go back to sleep. But he couldn't…he was too busy thinking. He heard the shower running and knew Sasuke was up already. He'd probably be away all day on an Anbu mission and then he'd come home at 9:00.

Naruto would be up at 10:00 and would meet his squad 8 in front of Ichiraku and then he would buy them ramen. Then they would head to Tsunade's office and get their mission and then they'd be off. That was their typical day. Then they would both come home and mess around. Then they would eat dinner and then they would shower…together, and then mess around before they fell asleep.

It was a comfortable and fun life…but now Naruto couldn't help thinking that having Inari in the house would mess things up. You can't go up in a tree house for hours at a time to leave the boy wondering what they were doing up there. You can't have sex wherever you want like in the kitchen. Naruto didn't see it that way until now. Sasuke saw it from the moment Inari was invited to stay with them. Sasuke always looked hours ahead of what was happening. Naruto never did. He only paid attention to the moment at hand and like being surprised by what was to come.

The water in the bathroom stopped running. Naruto felt that he should fake sleeping. Sasuke would probably see right through him but he pulled the blanket up to his chin and lied down anyway. He shut his eyes just as the bathroom door opened. Sasuke looked to the bed. Naruto opened one eye a bit. Sasuke stood staring at him with a towel around his waste. The matching towels that Naruto bought for them. Sasuke's towel was orange with an N printed on it. Naruto's towel was blue with an S. They're corny but cute.

"_This is so corny, Naruto…" Sasuke said looking at the orange towel._

"_I had them specially made! I thought you'd like it!" Naruto sighed folding the towel up. Sasuke looked at the sad expression on Naruto's face. He put his hand on Naruto's to stop him from folding. _

"_I love the towels…they're corny…but cute." Sasuke said._

_Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "You mean it?" Naruto asked._

"_Yea…I mean it." He said. Then Sasuke put his arms around him and they kissed. When they parted Naruto went and put their towels in the bathroom._

That was about 3 months ago and they still use the towels now. Naruto even went back and got more.

Sasuke sighed, "It's so obvious that you aren't asleep. You snore…" He said and dropped the towel. Naruto sat up and watched him walk to the closet.

"Smartass…" He said loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "I hate you…"

"Sure you do…" Sasuke said in a mocking tone. He slipped on his boxers and then his pants. Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Naruto.

"I thought about it…If you're ok with this then I am too…" Sasuke said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"You're saying that because you know I'm not ok with it…and neither are you!" Naruto said. It was silent for a minute.

"Sasuke…What do you want me to do? He has no where to go…" Naruto said quietly.

"Don't let him get too comfortable…Don't wash the sheets on his bed or something…:

"Are you serious?"

Sasuke stood up and put on his shirt. "No…But it could work…"

Naruto rolled over on the bed and sighed. "I'll talk to Sakura today and see what she says…"

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto. Naruto looked up. Sasuke kissed him and smiled. "I love you." He said calmly.

Naruto smiled back. "I love you too." Then Sasuke put on the rest of his things and left.

-----

Naruto poured coffee that Sasuke made early this morning into a mug. He sipped it then threw it away. He hated coffee…He was hyper enough…so there was no need for it. He looked in the fridge and got out some milk. He poured it into the mug and then headed towards the pantry. There were 3 walls in the pantry; each of them had 10 rows for food and other junk. Two of the walls had rows of food like any other pantry but the middle row of their pantry was stacked with nothing more than ramen. Chicken, pork, beef and shrimp. When Sasuke went away, he brought back the weirdest kind of ramen for Naruto to taste. So Naruto picked the mega bowl because he felt like he needed it today.

He sat at the table with his milk and his mega bowl. "Itadakimasu." He broke apart his two chopsticks and ate quickly.

"You might choke if you eat any quicker!" Inari said. Naruto looked up with a noodle hanging from his mouth. He slurped the noodle up.

"Good morning Naruto!"

"Good morning…did you sleep well?"

"Yes! I didn't even want to wake up!"

"What are you in town for again?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I don't really know…"

Naruto choked and put down his milk. He coughed.

"Are you ok?" Inari asked with wide eyes.

"I'm fine…So you're just here? You don't know when you're leaving?"

"No…I think I'll just stay here for a while…maybe the summer and then go back to the Wave…"

"So then you really need a place to stay…"

"Yes…"

"Ok then I'll be taking you to see Sakura! You remember her right?"

"The pink haired girl?"

"Yea…She works at the Hokage's place. She's got access to available apartments around Konoha. She should be able to find you a nice one."

"That's great!"

"Get dressed and I'll take you."

"Right!" Inari smiled and then he got up from the table but before he walked away he turned back and looked at Naruto for a while.

"You ok?" Naruto asked when he noticed him staring.

Inari giggled. "Yeah…it's funny how cute you look when you're eating like that!'

Then he turned and left.

Naruto's eyes were wide. _"What?" He thought, "I look cute when I…What the hell…"_

He got up and threw away his food and then his milk and put on his jacket and his headband.

----

Inari stood outside Sakura's office while Naruto was inside talking to her. Naruto tried to whisper, "He said I look cute when I eat like that!"

"What?!?" Sakura choked on her coffee. She put the cup down and wiped her mouth, "So he has a crush on you or something?"

"I don't know! I hope not!" Naruto cringed at the thought.

"O my…Sasuke would kill him!"

"Exactly…this is why I need you to find him a cute little house to stay in..."

"O God…I'm going to get in serious trouble for this…" Sakura sighed before typing in something on the computer. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs. He smiled, "So Sakura…did you have a good time yesterday at lunch?" He giggled.

"Shut up Naruto…That's between me and you…"

"And Sasuke…"

"And Sasuke!? Ok it's between me, you and Sasuke."

"Right…So does your mother know?"

"I don't know...I don't care…My mother is trying to get me to date some weird blonde guy from The Snow Country!"

"You got something against blondes?" Naruto questioned.

"No! Of course not…It's just that I wouldn't date one…"

"I wouldn't date a pink haired girl either…" He said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever!" Sakura said, still looking at the computer, "Here we go! There's an apartment close to Shikamaru's that he can stay in for the week…but after that he has to be out of there!"

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed and then opened the door to call Inari in.

"Hi Inari! I'm Sakura!"

"Yes I remember you…You were the one that was crazy about Sasuke…"

Sakura cringed. She tried to smile, "Well! Nice to meet you again too!"

Naruto stifled a laugh, "We found a place for you!" He said.

"Wonderful!" Inari said with fake enthusiasm. Then he turned and walked to the door, "Good bye Sakura…"

Sakura said nothing to him when he walked out. Naruto smiled when she handed him the address and the key. Then he walked to the door, "Itekimasu." He said and opened the door to leave.

"Naruto…" Sakura called.

"Yea?" He looked back at her.

"Tell that little boy that I'll kick his ass if he ever crosses me the wrong way…"

Naruto gulped. "Will do…" Then he left.

----

"Well I think you'll be comfortable here for a while…" Naruto said looking around the space.

Inari sighed. "I'll be so lonely though!"

"Well if you ever feel lonely just stop by…"

"O I will!" he said smiling.

Naruto felt uncomfortable now in the dark apartment with the boy who thought he was cute. He looked at his clock. It was almost 10:30 and he had to meet squad 8 and give them ramen.

"Well I have to head off now…"

"Right. Bye…I'll call!" Inari shouted after him.

Naruto left quickly not wanting to hear anything else.

----

Around 8:00 p.m., Naruto cut on the T.V. so that he and Sasuke could watch a movie together. Sasuke wore him out when he got home and they were exhausted now. Naruto sat down on the couch after popping some popcorn in the microwave. He was waiting till Sasuke got cleaned up.

Naruto was flipping channels trying to find something that was about to start. He stopped suddenly because there was a live update on the news. He turned the volume up.

"Yes Takagi I'm standing here in front of the Maso apartments just a few blocks from the Ninja Academy, where there's been a serious fire. Now the authorities can't exactly figure out whether or not it was an electrical fire or if it was arson."

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke came running into the room.

"We do know that one person was injured and he was transported to the hospital. He's believed to be in critical condition. There's been no word on any other injuries but 3 homes were damaged and residents are being asked not to return until further notice."

"Alright Lana. We'll be reporting back to you shortly. Thanks." The news reporter Takagi is on the screen now, "That was Umino Lana and she's reporting from the scene of the fire. I'm Takagi Ryou and we'll be back at 10:00 with more news on Konoha."

Naruto's started shaking because there's not a doubt in his mind that the kid in the hospital is Inari.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke whispered, "That damn desperate kid."

"You don't think he started a fire on purpose…" Naruto asked still shaking.

"It's a possibility…"

The phone rang and it was Sakura. "Sakura?" Sasuke answered the phone.

Her voice was shaking. "Listen…you and Naruto need to get down here. I'm at the hospital. The kid wants to see Naruto…"

"…Alright…We'll be there soon." Sasuke said, "Are you alright?"

"Hell no! I'm the one that gave him the apartment…This is my fault!"

"Calm down…Just hold on…"

"Yea…O shit…Lady Tsunade's here…" Sakura said, "I have to go…"

"Yea."

Naruto cringed. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"We have to get down to the hospital…"

"Right ok…" Naruto got up from the chair and grabbed his jacket. Then they headed out to the hospital to the desperate kid who's critically injured.

* * *

**Ha Ha! I really did make up the Maso apartments. That is not the name of the apartments so please don't go look up the real name(if it even has one) because I was really just being creative. Anyway stay tuned and thanks for reading. Please comment.**


	4. Tsunade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yet...Mwuhahaha! No I kidd!**

**So yea...Long time no see right? It's school. I had midterms a week ago so...sorry! ****I missed writing about the Uchihas and their tiny problem called Inari...**

**Enjoy!**

**Sincerely, M. Licious**

**Chapter 4: Tsunade's Orders**

Naruto had a firm grip on Sasuke hand as they walked into the hospital. Sasuke felt Naruto tense. "Relax…" He said to him.

"I'm ok…"

Sakura was standing at the end of the hall. Her head was down and she was waiting. She looked up and ran towards them.

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto said.

"Hey you two…this is a mess. Apparently Shikamaru lives 3 doors down from where Inari was staying. So he came in a minute ago…" She paused, "Actually him and Temari came in and then had to get some treatment for smoke inhalation."

"Are they alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah they're fine. But Shikamaru's apartment is a little damaged…" Sakura said. She wasn't finished before Shikamaru and Temari came down the hall. Shikamaru had Temari's hand in his and they were walking towards the lobby. Then Shikamaru saw Naruto.

"Naruto. Sasuke. What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We came to see Inari…"

"O the little prick who started the fire?" Temari scoffed.

Naruto looked at her. He sighed, "You think he started it too?"

"I don't think it's a coincidence that there was a fire as soon as he moved in. I mean what's his problem…damn spastic kid." Temari said. Shikamaru frowned, "The repairs won't be cheap either but Lady Tsunade is promising the residents to take care of the costs."

Naruto shook his head. "That damn kid…I feel guilty now…we should have let him stay!"

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"He was staying with us because the hotel was closed. Then Sasuke…well then we wanted him out. So that's when he went there. I didn't know he'd burn the place down."

Shikamaru looked at them awkwardly, "So you were mean to him?"

"No! I wasn't! Sasuke might have scared him a little but he said some things…"

Sasuke looked over at him. He was angry. For Sasuke, this wasn't a big deal. If the kid is dead then he's dead. If he's alive then as much as it sucks, he's alive. But he wasn't going to lose his cool over making the kid leave. He had a right to put him out of the house…he didn't belong there.

"Shikamaru…I'm tired." Temari said to her pineapple head boyfriend. He looked over at her. "Yeah…it's time for us to go. We'll be staying at Chouji's place until we find some other place to stay." With that, the two of them left the hospital.

Sakura took them down the hall to a room. There were two reporters outside of the room. They flew up when they saw them. They wanted to ask a few questions. When they tried to approach them however, Sasuke looked at them without any emotion at all and they back off feeling threatened.

They entered the hospital room. Inari was sitting up in the bed eating jello and watching cartoons. "Critical condition?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto and Sakura.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Inari shouted, "I'm so glad you're here! Man the medics in Konoha are awesome! They had me fixed up in no time. Apparently, I only had minor 2nd degree burns! So I'm fine now!"

"That's great! But this fire…How did it start?" Naruto asked. Inari frowned.

"Well…I was trying to cook ramen! I was going to invite you and him over for dinner! I cut on the stove and put the noodles on the fire and went to take a shower."

"What a smartass…So you take showers while you cook?" Sasuke said.

Inari scowled at the comment. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What Sasuke means is that you should have been more careful! Sakura worked really hard to find that place! You put a lot of people's life on the line!"

Inari pouted, "I'm really sorry! I know I messed up…I have no place to go now…"

Sakura spoke up, "Well you'll be in here for at least 2 days…they want to check for smoke inhalation and then you may be staying with the rest of the residents…"

He rolled his eyes, "I want to stay with Naruto!"

It was obvious that Sasuke didn't like him. But with every word that Inari said, Sasuke hated him even more. It seemed to Sasuke and perhaps Naruto too that Inari admired Naruto or at least wanted to be around him. Sasuke saw Inari as no threat whatsoever and still the slightest bit of jealousy loomed over him and perhaps even the need to be protective which caused him to slip his hand around Naruto's waist. Inari noticed Sasuke's gesture but instead of acknowledging it he continued as if he didn't.

"Naruto-kun! Won't you please let me stay with you and him for a while?" Inari pleaded.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Naruto said without meeting the boy's sad eyes.

Inari had a sort of desperation. The kind of desperation that would cause someone to burn down a house and risk their own lives just to be with someone else. Naruto shivered. Goose bumps lined his skin as he thought of the possibility of Inari being so fascinated with him. He couldn't fathom the type of things this boy was willing to do…and when he tried…it scared him. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand around him and he looked to him and smiled. Sasuke smiled back and then they snapped out of their brief trance when Inari burst into tears, "It's not fair! It isn't fair! Why can't I stay with you??" He shouted. The red jello fell from his hands onto the floor, breaking into small wobbly fragments. Naruto stared at them. His eyes were wide. Inari's tears poured on and when Naruto was about to say something, the door flew open.

Tsunade stood frowning at the people in the room. Her eyes couldn't decide on whom to stare at, whether it was Naruto, Inari or Sakura. She had her hands on her hips and her demeanor was frightening. Naruto stepped back into Sasuke as Tsunade past him towards Inari who had stopped crying. She tried smiling at him but couldn't help being annoyed by his childish looks so she turned towards Sakura. "Did you give this boy the keys to that apartment?" She asked her in a low creepy tone. Sakura pushed her pink her back behind her ear and cleared her throat, "Yes mam." Tsunade's lip curled, "Did I instruct you to assign a private apartment to this boy?" Sakura cleared her throat again. She was having a really hard time with this but she found courage and spoke up again, "No mam."

Tsunade turned to Naruto. He shuddered under her gaze for a moment but regained his composure and stood tall next to Sasuke, who only watched the scene carefully. Her voice was still quiet, "Naruto. There isn't a doubt in my mind that this was your idea…" She looked at Inari again, "Where are you from?"

"The Country of Wave…" Inari mumbled.

"Speak up! Why are you here?" She asked again. Her voice had risen slightly.

"I'm on vacation!" Inari giggled. She frowned. She wanted to throw him out of the window but she didn't. She turned from him again. Her voice boomed now in its usual authorizing tone, "Sakura! Naruto! Outside Now!" She narrowed her gaze at Sasuke and they locked eyes, "You too." She said quietly.

"I am holding the two of under sole responsibility for this!" She yelled at both of them who said not a word. Her yelling was annoying Sasuke who was sitting off to the side. He didn't like her yelling, especially at Naruto but he was her authority and he respected her. So he spoke not a word as she raged on, "This boy, whoever he is, has caused too much damage for one day. Nevertheless he is a visitor here from one of our allies and it might cause some tension if we were to kick him out of Konoha…therefore I have to choice but to put him under the care of the two of you!"

"Gran-" Naruto started but the words never left his mouth before Tsunade was an inch away from him. She held up one finger and put it to his chest, "One finger is all I need!"

Naruto gulped. He understood. She could push him with that one finger and send him crashing through the walls of the hospital in an instant. But he had to say this, "It isn't her fault…"

Sakura looked over at him. Naruto had his head down but now he looked up and met Tsunade's eyes. "I'm the one that asked her. She was only helping me and Sasuke out."

Tsunade frowned and back away, "As my former student and now my assistant, Sakura should have known better. Her acts showed signs of insubordination and disrespect. Are you willing to take the blame for her?"

"Yes." Naruto answered looking directly into her eyes. He understood the consequences of his decision but he would rather take the heat instead of having Sakura pay too.

"Then the boy will be under your care...well you and Sasuke's care until further word. When he is released he will return home with you." Tsunade's upper lip quivered but she didn't say anything else. She simply turned around and headed down the hall. Shizune followed after her. Then Tsunade stopped and called Sakura as well and they all left together. Then it was just Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, looking down at the checkered hospital floor, and Sasuke, gazing out to the view of Konoha, were both silent. Sasuke was the first to make a motion. He walked to the water fountain in front of them and ducked coolly sipping the water. Then he dried his lips and started down the hall. He stopped and looked back at Naruto. "I'm in the car…" then he kept walking. Naruto clenched his fist. He wasn't angry at Sasuke but he was pissed that he was so wrong about Inari. The kid almost killed himself just to make Naruto and Sasuke miserable. The whole time, Naruto felt like ringing Inari's neck, he was also thinking about Sasuke. Because even though Sasuke didn't show it, he was pissed too. Naruto was going to go back in the room and get angry. But then it all felt unnecessary and he made his way to the hospital exit.

* * *

The morning came quickly. When they had returned home the previous night Naruto went to sleep immediately but Sasuke didn't. He was up at 3:00 a.m., as Naruto snored, studying the current situation. He came up with 3 different worse-case scenarios that would result from the conflict at hand. The first was that Sasuke would kill Inari, accidentally or purposely, and get himself into unwanted trouble. The second scenario was that Inari would leave angrily which may cause tension between the allying Wave Country. The third and most terrifying scenario was that this kid…this restless little kid from years back…would jeopardize his marriage with Naruto and that third scenario was the one that made Sasuke leave the house for a while. He couldn't understand how but Inari unnerved him in unexplainable ways. His perky smile was like an irritating imitation of Naruto's loving smile. Surely Naruto had to feel the same way…Inari was annoying. So why was it that Sasuke felt the slightest bit of jealousy when Inari was around Naruto? 

The answer was almost obvious…Inari was so much like Naruto. Like a cheap replication of his lover. It seemed that with so much in common, Inari and Naruto could develop a very close relationship shortly. It might only take a few weeks…All Sasuke knew was that he wasn't going to lose Naruto to Inari.

* * *

5:00 p.m. 

Naruto pined about the house, cleaning all that he could and doing anything to eat his time. He didn't have to work today because unfortunately his 3 students were sick from food poisoning which was Naruto's fault. He took them to a cheap restaurant…

The phone rang. Naruto answered.

"Hello?" he slurred.

"Naruto-Chan!" The high-pitched voice was infamous.

"What is it?" Naruto answered sourly.

"The nurse said I could tell you myself to come pick me up now!"

"Uh huh…I'll be there soon. Bye." Then Naruto hung up before Inari could say bye and…he called Sasuke.

"Yes Naruto." Sasuke answered directly after the first ring.

"Hi…" he said softly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine but I have to go get Inari now…"

"I can get him." Naruto squirmed at that idea. Inari might not come back.

"No…that doesn't seem like a good idea…" Naruto objected.

"Then I'll be there in 5 minutes and we'll both go." Sasuke answered.

"Fine then. I'll be ready."

"Bye…"

"Bye Sasuke. I'm sorry about all of this…" Then Naruto hung up and got ready.

* * *

10:00 p.m. 

The house was dark. Inari was in the living room watching cartoons and giggling to the corniest things. Sasuke entered the house. He shut the door and turned on the light. Inari looked up and sighed, "You ruined the moment…T.V. is better in the dark."

Sasuke ignored his comment and shuffled to the kitchen. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's asleep…probably got tired of waiting for you too come home…" Inari sneered as he surfed the channels.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't see himself putting up with him for another day. "Why aren't you asleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Because…I'm not sleepy."

"Do whatever you want…I'm going to bed."

"Fine by me. Try not to wake him up…you know I had some trouble putting him to bed…" he giggled.

"You couldn't put him to bed if you wanted to…" Sasuke smiled knowing that much was true.

"Don't be so sure…" Inari sassed.

Sasuke turned to him flashing and angry glance, "Listen…you suicidal little shit…Naruto and I have specific orders to let you stay here. So since this is my house-" Sasuke had the remote control in his hand within a second. Inari didn't even see when Sasuke took it. "-I think it's time for you to go to bed." Sasuke walked out of the room with the remote in his hand, into his room and shut the door. Inari frowned. "Well that was rather cruel. Evil bastard took the remote!" He scuttled into the guest room and slammed the door.

Sasuke tossed the remote on the floor and hopped in the shower. He washed off the blood along his hand from the previous mission. He turned to the door when it opened. It was Naruto who smiled warmly. "You're a mess…" Naruto studied the blood, "You need me to help you get that cleaned up?"

Sasuke smiled, "Sure." Then Naruto took off his pants and joined Sasuke in the shower. Of course…Sasuke couldn't just take a shower with him without making love to him and in the end…it was Sasuke Uchiha who put Naruto to bed.


	5. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Some day...but not right now.**

**Yea I couldn't write because of school and my motivation was shot. But today we had a day off so I was like what the heck...let's go! Thus we have chapter 5...**

**Enjoy!**

**Yours Truly, M. Licious**

**Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm**

Naruto opened his eyes staring up at the plaid blanket over him

Naruto opened his eyes staring up at the plaid blanket over him. The sunlight beamed through it into his eyes. He sighed as the alarm continued to buzz getting louder each minute he tried to ignore it. He threw the blanket off when the sound got unbearable. He didn't bother to press the snooze button, but instead he grabbed the whole alarm clock in one hand and threw it across the room disconnecting the plug. It smashed sadly against the wall. He sat up and stared at it pushing his fingers threw his blonde unkempt hair and leaned forward. "Pointless…" he said to himself. He rolled out of bed and realized he was naked. He grabbed a pair of pants from the drawer and started putting them on before Inari appeared at the door. Naruto flinched, "Damn!! You scared-!" He looked down and quickly pulled the pants up. "Ah…you don't have to pull them up…" Inari whined. Naruto raised and eyebrow thinking back to last night:

"_Don't be surprised if he tells you he's in love with you or some shit like that. It's a bit obvious Naruto but of course you're dense sometimes like with Hinata."_

_Naruto giggled. "What are you saying Sasuke…Hinata? She was seriously joking when she said that."_

_Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Have you ever seen her turn crimson when she sees you?"_

"_Oh Ino says she has a skin problem…" Naruto explained._

"_And you believe Ino. Naruto you're just too dense!" Sasuke turned to him, "You know I always think you're cute…I mean you can be sexy sometimes but for the most part you're just really cute."_

_Naruto laughed, "And you're so soft…you can be a hard ass sometimes but for the most part you're just really soft."_

_Sasuke threw a pillow at him and Naruto laughed in it. "You only threw the pillow cus you know it's true!"_

"_Shut up…" he sighed feeling his face getting warmer, "All I'm saying is that just like I fell for you…it's definitely possible for him to as well."_

_Naruto laid back against the pillow, "So what'd you fall in love with me for?" Naruto said, "I mean what part of me are you in love with?"_

_Sasuke climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes, "Everything…"_

"_I feel that that was a very lazy answer."_

_Sasuke rolled over next to him, "Naruto…I've asked myself the same question tons of times and still I can't pinpoint anything. I just like everything. I mean it's like you're completely opposite of me and I like that." He sighed. Naruto blinked at him and started snickering. Sasuke turned to his side opposite Naruto and turned off the light. "Good Night." Naruto smiled and slipped his arms around Sasuke, running his fingers down his firm chest and abs. He continued down his trail slipping his hands into Sasuke's pants. Sasuke smirked, "Don't start something you don't want me to finish…"_

_Naruto laughed, "Why the hell wouldn't I want you to finish? Sasuke flipped him over and pressed his body against Naruto's. He sucked on Naruto's neck and Naruto slid Sasuke's pants down with his toes. He pulled Naruto to the edge of the bed and pulled his green pants off tossing them across the room. He climbed back over Naruto coming up with slow kisses along Naruto's side. Their smooth skin rubbed gently against each other and their legs tangled together. Naruto smiled and Sasuke licked his whole body as he tended to do. He kissed him deeply letting his tongue twirl with Naruto's. Sasuke sent 2 fingers into him and Naruto gasped. In and out with those two fingers until he stopped only to add a third finger. "You must be ready now…" Sasuke whispered into his ear and he slid in quickly…each deep thrust into Naruto was unbearable. But Sasuke slowed to halt noticing something was wrong. He cocked and eyebrow. "Why aren't you screaming?" he looked at Naruto who was biting his lip. Naruto murmured between breaths, "I can't…" Sasuke looked even more confused now and maybe even a little upset, "Why the hell not?" he said. Naruto sighed, "Inari's next door…" Sasuke smiled and leaned over, whispering into Naruto's ear, "I want him to hear…" and he rushed into Naruto hitting Naruto's spot strongly. Naruto tossed his head back unconsciously screaming. "Yea!" Sasuke whispered and began pounding him passionately. He ran his hands along Naruto's legs. Naruto pushed down on Sasuke meeting him with each thrust. Sasuke began feeling that unbearable pleasure and Naruto could feel it too. They came at the same time gasping. Sasuke filled Naruto with that hot fluid and the same time giving him those last slow thrusts and pulled out. He collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. They smiled. Sasuke looked at the clock. "Damn…it's almost 3…I'm leaving in an hour." Sasuke sighed. Naruto closed his eyes whispering, "So rest for an hour…my wonde…rful…husb-" he started snoring. Sasuke laughed slightly and fell asleep on top of Naruto. _

_MEANWHILE_

_Inari smiled staring up at the ceiling. "Bastards…" He whispered under the moonlight shining through the window as he rested on the bed. He sighed, "I'll get my chance with Naruto…maybe I'll even get my chance with Sasuke too…Hmm…I'll let them have their fun…" He closed his eyes dozing, "-for now."_

Naruto blinked.

"Whoa you zoned out for a minute." Inari smiled.

"Yea why were you watching me dress?"

"O that wasn't my intention…I came to tell you that I made breakfast!" Naruto smelled something like burnt eggs and toast, "Yea…it smells great." He hadn't put a shirt on and didn't think anything of it. Naruto walked towards the kitchen looking at the food on the stove…it actually was burnt eggs and toast. It was no surprise that he was right about what he smelled. Apparently, Kyuubi had enhanced his sense of smell along with many other things.

"I'm sorry…you know I'm not going to eat this…" Naruto explained.

"Aw…I wanted to make you something too."

"Yea well…just learn to cook first. Come on we're going to Ichiraku's…"

"Ok…"

Naruto left to put on his shirt and jacket.

They walked down the narrow street towards the Ramen shop in silence for the most part till Naruto decided to break it. "Inari…be honest…did you set the apartment on fire?"

Inari looked up at him, "No silly! I'm not suicidal like Sasuke thinks." Naruto sighed.

"It's not just Sasuke, Inari. It's a lot of people."

Inari smiled, "Yea but they don't know me…I mean they're just judging me!"

Naruto grew quiet. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

They approached the ramen shop and sat down next to each other. Naruto ordered for them. During the past year the old man, Teuchi, who ran the shop had passed leaving the shop to his daughter, Ayame. So now she and her husband kept things going and the ramen was just as good.

"So Naruto…who is this?" Ayame asked watching Inari slurp noodles.

Naruto slurp the noodles in his mouth and sighed, "This is Inari. He's staying with me and Sasuke for a while."

"Oh…so are you related?"

"No…" Naruto said quickly.

Inari smiled, "So who are you?"

She giggled, "Oh excuse me…I'm Ayame…"

Naruto finished 2 bowls before Inari was finished with one. "You eat too slow Naruto…" Inari said after he licked his lips. "I eat too slow?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Inari giggled. Naruto smiled a bit, "Well let's go…"

They walked back in silence again but this time it was Inari who broke it.

"So Naruto, last night…"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, _"Shit…O shit…He heard everything…"_ _he thought._

"Inari, I'm really sorry if you didn't get any sleep!" Naruto said suddenly.

Inari blinked, "Huh? Uh…I was gonna say that Sasuke took the remote…"

Naruto smiled widely, scratching his head. His cheeks flushed crimson. "Of course…that's what I meant…because I'm sure you need to watch…T.V. so you can go to sleep…"

Inari giggled, "You're funny…You're smile is nice…"

Naruto shook his head, "People always say that…"

"Cus it is…" Inari's voice got smaller, "You have nice eyes too…and I like you're hair."

Naruto raised and eyebrow looking at Inari whose face was slightly shaded with pink, "Um…thanks?" he said calmly.

"You're welcome I guess…"

Then it was quiet again and they dared not break the silence of the awkward moment.

When they got back home, Naruto started getting annoyed by the silence.

"Let's watch a movie…I'm bored."

"Alright…" Inari walked to the window, "Looks like a storm's coming…"

Naruto looked outside, "Yea I guess so…I hope Sasuke will be alright…"

Inari shook his head, "You know I like this part…The calm before the storm…"

Naruto didn't understand what he meant but he pressed play and Inari sat down next to him.

Turns out…the movie was too boring for Naruto so he fell asleep half way through, curled up on the couch like a little kid. Inari looked over at him and smiled, "So cute…"

He leaned over Naruto and buried his nose in the fuzzy yellow hair and inhaled, "He smells nice too…" He looked at Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. He studied every feature including those 3 whiskers on his face. He fondled them and smoothed the hair along Naruto's neck. Then he ran a finger along Naruto's lips. He lowered his face to his. "I have to…" Inari whispered, "At least just once." His pressed his lips against Naruto's. Feeling the excitement along Naruto's lips and loving every minute of it. He pressed deeper letting his tongue find its way into Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his eyes sleepily, feeling the kiss, closing his eyes and unconsciously kissing back. _"Sasuke?" he thought to himself. _He found his tongue playing with the one in his mouth. He was caught up in the ecstasy and the rush of the moment. _"No…not Sasuke…it feels different…" _He opened his eyes but could only see the short black hair. _"What the hell…Sasuke's hair is longer…who the fu…Inari…" _He pushed the person back. Inari smiled and looked at the window, "I guess the calm is over now…" Lightening streaked across the sky and thunder boomed loudly. Naruto looked at him angrily, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Inari laughed, "Your _husband's _home." They heard a thud on the roof and then on the porch. Sasuke opened the door, smiled at Naruto, and shook his hair off. "Damn it's a mess out there." He looked at Inari, "Don't you two look cozy?" Naruto got up and walked out of the room. Sasuke watched him, "I was kidding..." then he looked at Inari, "Wait...What the hell did you do?" He asked him angrily. Inari walked to the door, he stopped for a minute looking back at Sasuke's black and red eyes and then he left slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke went after Naruto. The storm raged on.

**There's going to be hard times in the relationship but you have to withstand them. Inari is like a kid with a crush. Anyway thank you kindly for reading. Stay tuned. Summer break is almost here so I shouldn't be long with the next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	6. He's Not Who You Think He Is

****

**Disclaimer: The word disclaimer is pretty self explanatory right**

**Ok I was so pumped last night that I decided to write Chapter 6 too...I mean why not get it out of the way! I spent some time on this too. I have to warn you though...it gets intense.**

Please read with expression and turn down the lights. It helps the mood. No I'm kidding! OMG I just want to say how much I truly appreciate the people who reviewed or added me or the story to their favorite or alert list. I love you!

So I'll shut up now. Please enjoy!

**Thank you kindly, M. Licious**

Chapter 6: He's Not Who You Think He Is

Naruto sat on the top of his father's head where he chose to come when he needed to think. The other 4 Hokage heads lined up in Hokage Stone were cool too but his father helped him think. Despite the fact that it was raining, he sat back thinking about his current situation…

"What the hell am I going to do?" He said to himself. He closed his eyes and settled his thought in the subconscious of his mind and the home of the fiery demon within him.

"Such a simple decision to make…" Kyuubi's deep voice ran throughout Naruto. He stood facing the gate with that fragile seal. Naruto opened his eyes looking into Kyuubi's red ones, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kyuubi laughed, "You're torn because you know that your Uchiha will kill the boy…and yet you don't want to keep things from him. Ku-Ku-Ku…But this decision is simple… Rely on me and we'll kill the kid. Therefore you're _husband _won't have to…"

"You disgust me…" Naruto sneered, "Now disappear." He opened his eyes looking over Konoha.

Sasuke whizzed through the rain drops as he spotted Naruto on top of the 4th's stone head. "Idiot…" he said when he landed next to Naruto, "You'll catch a cold." Naruto didn't turn to Sasuke but he closed his eyes again. Sasuke placed a jacket over Naruto's head and sat down next to him, "What happened?"

sighed. "Give me your hand." Sasuke placed his hand in his. Naruto squeezed it. "After I tell you I won't let go of your hand…if you wanna go you'll have to take my hand with you." Sasuke hesitated, "I don't like this…"

"You know I love you right…" Naruto said and looked into Sasuke's eyes sadly.

"Naruto…"

"He kissed me."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand. Naruto peered into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. "Sasuke…" Naruto started saying.

Sasuke stood up but Naruto didn't let go of his hand. "I said I wouldn't let go…"

"How long do you intend to hold my hand?"

"As long as it takes."

"Then I'll wait till you fall asleep."

"I won't fall asleep.

"Hurry up and get tired…I've got a long night ahead of me…" He said sitting back down.

"Didn't you say…don't be surprised if he told me he was in love with me." Naruto said holding back tears.

"I never said anything about him touching you…" Sasuke said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked looking down.

"I won't lie to you. I'm going to kill him."

"Regardless of if he kissed me or not…I'm still yours." Naruto said.

"That's even more reason. I can't have him touching someone who's mine."

They were silent for a moment.

The Sharingan was still activated and Naruto was beginning to doze off.

"What did you do when he kissed you?"

"I pushed him off…"

"After how long?"

"I don't know…"

"Was it good?"

"I don't know…"

"What reason do you have for not letting me kill him? Why are you protecting him?" Sasuke asked.

"First and foremost…I protect my husband. Do you know the consequences of killing him?"

"Yea…but I can't seem to stop this murderous intent I have at the moment."

"That's why I'm not letting go…"

"Yes but you're falling asleep…"

Naruto blinked but his eyelids were unbelievably heavy. He shut them. "No…" He nodded, "I'm…not…letting…g-" He tried holding on but the sandman overwhelmed him and he fell back. Sasuke caught him and cradled him in his arms. Then they were off.

Sasuke laid Naruto in the bed after changing his wet clothes. He didn't bother to change his own soaked clothing. There was no time. He had things to do. He bent down to kiss him but stopped, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Then like a flash he was gone.

* * *

Naruto rolled over into Sasuke's pillow. He patted the other side of the bed but no one was there. He turned back over blinking and opening his eyes to morning light. Then memories rushed into him. He flew up, "SASUKE!" he shouted and tossed the blanket off of him. He dashed out of the room, searching the house. Inari's gone. Sasuke's gone. He fell to the floor on his knees and pushed his hand threw his hair pulling at the yellow locks. "God please…" Naruto heard a thud on the roof and got up quickly. "SASUKE!" he screamed. He ran out to the back yard and looked up. Sasuke landed on the grass.

"Hmm…I couldn't find him." Naruto's eyes were wide and glassy. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where do you think Naruto?" Sasuke walked past him, "Well I searched every damn place that I could think of in Konoha. I came back to get a few things."

"Sasuke you have to stop this now…"

"You know I forfeit a mission to find that little bastard and I've been evading Anbu all morning."

"SASUKE PLEASE! You're not even listening to me!"

"You're right. I'm not listening but I am hearing you…"

"What?"

"I guess you're the one not listening?"

"You're being an ass right now…"

"I want to know how he could get away from me for so long!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. He brought his hand across Sasuke's face slapping him as hard as he could. Sasuke blinked. Naruto looked into his eyes. "I don't even know who the hell you are anymore. If I lose the person I fell in love with because of this then I'll kill myself."

Sasuke didn't say a thing instead he turned and left the same way he came in. Naruto sank back against the wall behind him. He buried his face in his hands. _"I hit him…" _He sobbed sadly. _"What's going on?" _

The door bell rang and Naruto looked up. He wiped his eyes and ran to it. A masked officer appeared at the door. "Uchiha Naruto."

"Yea, what's up?"

"Come with us please."

* * *

"What's this about?" Naruto said sinking into the chair in front of Tsunade.

She had a disgusted look on her face. "You know why you're here. Where's Sasuke?"

"I really don't know." Naruto answered truthfully, hanging his head low.

"Hmm…you aren't lying. So did you have a little marital disagreement?"

Naruto was silent. Tsunade put a piece of paper in front of Naruto.

"By any chance…could that have something to do with it?"

Narutolooked up at the crumbly piece of newspaper with writing on it. He took it and read:

"I'll be back.

-Your little arsonist"

Naruto dropped the newspaper. His eyes were wide.

"Naruto…" Tsunade called as he zoned out.

"_I want to get married on top of my father's head." Naruto chuckled._

"_You sure that's safe…"_

"_Yeah as long as it's not a windy day…It's enough space for me you and a priest."_

"_What about everyone else?"_

"_Well it's gonna be Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari and I guess some other people. They can sit on the other heads."_

"_I don't care where as long as I can marry you…"_

"_Then my father's head it is…"_

_They sat cuddled up inside the tree house making wedding preparations. _

"_Sasuke we're gonna be together forever no matter what problems come our way!"_

"_I know Naruto…" _

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto blinked. He wiped away a tear ready to fall from his eye.

"I have something I want to show you. After the fire, I grew suspicious and I got Sakura and Shizune to get some information on Inari. But when we searched for him…we only got information up to when he was 17. He's 21 now. So we researched that and every file reported that Inari is…_deceased."_

"What?!"

"We had to investigate on our own to find out more. It turns out that he went undercover and he joined an unidentified clan. He's an assassin responsible for over 30 deaths and counting. He came here under orders to assassinate Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head. "You're not making any sense…" Naruto put his head back against the chair, "So you're saying we've been housing an assassin…"

"Under my orders and for that I apologize."

"What reason does he have for wanting to kill Sasuke?"

"There may be many reasons. Sasuke is one of the strongest Anbu officials right now. He's completed over 75 successful missions and he's only 25. Taking him out would weaken Konoha as well as our allies such as Suna."

"Inari's weak…why would they send him to do this?"

"Inarihad a slight connection with you and Sasuke. He could easily catch you two off guard at any moment though I'm sure Sasuke would be able to take him out anyway."

"So what do we do?"

"Well we'vebeen assessing this matter as best as we can but right now since both Inari and Sasuke have gone missing there is nothing we can do. So Naruto…I'm ordering you to go look for Sasuke."

"That's pointless. Sasuke won't listen to me. He's like a damn zombie."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in…" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura opened the door and came in. She placed a folder on the desk and turned to Naruto. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

She turned back to Tsunade. "Anbu officials spotted Sasuke along the outskirts of the country. They keep trying to get close but they keep losing him."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "Naruto…"

"Whatever I'll go but I can't guarantee anything." Naruto sighed, "It's ok if I kill the kid now right?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the question, "No…I want him here alive."

"Hmm well sorry granny but I can't promise you anything. I'll talk to you later Sakura." He shut the door and left.

Naruto whizzed past Anbu officials because following them proved to be of no help. He stopped only to scan the area. He looked everywhere that he could think of. He feared that perhaps Sasuke would have already crossed over into the Land of the Rice Fields. He looked down and over He saw Sasuke below a tree avoiding some Anbu who didn't even notice him. Though Sasuke was a bit faster, Naruto was behind him shortly. "SASUKE!" He called after him. Sasuke continued zooming through the air. Naruto called 5 more time and still Sasuke ignored him. Naruto's fury and irritation grew more and more intense until his eyes were glowing red. He couldn't handle it anymore. Kyuubi's ominous chakra began flowing out uncontrollably. Naruto grew faster and faster. He outstretched his hands to bring Sasuke down.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled in the subconscious of his mind, "I don't need your help."

Kyuubi chuckled evilly, "Ku-Ku-Ku...Let me take care of this situation. You're so soft when it comes to Sasuke. I won't be so soft."

"NO! STOP!"

But it was too late. Naruto's claw pierced Sasuke from behind. Sasuke reacting to the pain separated himself landing about 2 feet from Narutowhose hand dripped with Sasuke's blood.

"You're being a little abusive today. I sensed Kyuubi's chakra but I didn't think you'd actually attack me in that state."

"I'm sorry…" Naruto uttered between clench teeth still battling with the monster inside for control of his body.

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked around. "How nostalgic…Look where we are!"

Naruto looked up and around. "The valley of the end…"

The two large statues built on opposite sides of the valley bordering the large waterfall caused memories to flow back to them of a few years ago.

"I thought we were past this." Sasuke said angrily.

"Yea me too…"

Sasuke clenched his fist, "You know I stopped for a minute to listen to what an Anbu had to say and it turns out that our little guest wants me dead."

"I know…"

"So why the hell are you still trying to stop me?"

"Because" Naruto said calmly as he was returning to his sane self, "I don't want to lose you to this."

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry…" He turned and took off again. Naruto jumped landing on top of the first Hokage's stone head. He called out, "No matter what happens! No matter what tear tries to destroy our relationship…I'll stick by you!"

Sasuke stopped landing on the stone head of Uchiha Madara. He turned slightly looking back at Naruto recognizing those words.

"Those are your vows Sasuke! That's what you said to me on our wedding day! It's funny because it doesn't look like you're sticking by me at all. It looks like we're pretty far apart. You wanna do everything by yourself like when you were younger. Am I gonna have to search for you for another 5 years?"

Sasuke turned around completely looking into Naruto deep blue eyes.

Naruto sighed, "I guess I'll see you in 5 years then. I don't even have the energy to try to stop you." Naruto turned around and began to walk away slowly wobbling.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed after him. He gritted his teeth. Like a flash he had his arms thrown tightly around him from behind restraining him. Naruto blinked back tears. "Sas-"

"It's different from when we were younger. This time I'm not going anywhere…so just stay with me…please." Sasuke sniffed.

Naruto smiled, "Hey Sasuke…are you crying?"

"Wtf…No…" Sasuke defended quickly still sniffing into Naruto's shirt, "You scared the shit out of me…I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

Naruto took his hand and turned around to hug him back, "Let's go home okay. We'll get the little bastard together."

"You're gonna make up for this injury when we get home…"

"I'm really sorry about that…"

"Yea you'll be sorry later too…"

"Hey…what are you saying? You're scaring me…"

"You should be scared…"

"Come on…I didn't mean to."

"No mercy…especially since I haven't touched you in a day!"

"Whose fault is that?"

He was silent.

"Sasuke? Hey am I even going to enjoy this?"

"I don't know but I sure will!" Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Inari landed on the tree opposing Naruto and Sasuke as they were heading home. "How stupid…It seems like I've fallen for you Naruto. So I'll take Sasuke out and since I can't have you…I guess I'll take you out too…" He smiled, "Hmm…This should be fun."

Sasuke stopped and looked back.

Naruto stopped too looking at Sasuke, "What is it?"

Sasuke peered deep into the trees behind him but saw nothing. "It's nothing. Let's go."

* * *

**Lol...I seriously love Inari. I mean he's a jerk but I enjoy deepening his character and he's got alot of potential. **

**To Stoic-Genius: I remember Crush! Alicia Silverstone is psychotic(remember when she locked the girl in the room with the bees! O.o so scary!) and you could compare Inari with her in so many ways. **

**Honestly I just want Inari to be like this cool killer antagonist and I want people anticipate the moment that Inari, Naruto and Sasuke clash! It's gonna be so awesome. Anyway I won't write chapter 7 for a while because I don't want to move to fast and ruin the suspense.**

**By the way, Wikipedia is a God-send! If your an author and you need info on Naruto or anything else just go to wiki! It's like this supergenius person in the computer! I love it!**

**Thanks so much for reading. Thanks for commenting. Your comments inspire me!**


	7. Inari

******Disclaimer:Is the disclaimer even necessary? Seriously...doesn't everyone already know that you don't own the actual story... I think saying "I don't not own this." is a little time consuming and pointless sooo...I decided not to do it anymore. This is my last disclaimer...I don't not own Naruto.**

**I realized at the end of chapter 6 that I actually didn't have a damn clue why Inari was like this...so I had to start thinking. My thinking cap is busted so I wasn't sure of myself but I went through a billion ideas(as to why it took so long)...I thought I should share the 3 most craziest ones to me with you...**

**1. Inari was kidnapped by Gato's brother and physically, mentally and sexually abused! (It didn't work out...too graphic!)**

**2. Inari's mother committed suicide. (BORING!)**

**3. He's just crazy. His psychotic behavior wasn't sparked by anything. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed one morning, jumped up and declared, "I think I'll be a psycho!"(But then my story becomes a comedy instead of a drama.)**

**So after much thinking...I finally ended up with what you are about to read. Though I might have been better off with #3, here it is...Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Thank you kindly, M. Licious**

**Chapter 7: Inari**

It had been about 4 weeks since the incident and Sasuke knowing that the mysterious boy was now at large never let his guard down. He grabbed a boy who looked like Inari by the collar and then noticed it wasn't him and set the boy down. Paranoia…no…more like fear could describe his current state and not fear for himself…fear for Naruto. Naruto was strong. He knew that from the many times that they would wrestle each other at home. Naruto was still smaller than him but he was completely capable of defending himself. Even so he had a soft spot and was the densest person that he ever knew. He was also easy to fool ever since they were younger and to think that he would have changed would be a big mistake. So Sasuke took special precautions during this time and continued to remind Naruto that Inari could be disguised as anybody. Even a little kid. But Naruto found that to be absurd.

"_What he's a genius or something…" Naruto said while folding clothes._

"_I just don't think you should underestimate him…" Sasuke sighed._

"_You should relax…Even if he comes back I'd just have to take care of him…He just caught my soft side. Besides isn't he getting counseling or something?"_

"_Usually you're stupidity is somewhat cute…but right now…Naruto he's crazy. He's not going to get help on his own."_

"_He might come over for tea next week…That'd be fun."_

_Sasuke's eyed widened. Naruto smiled and threw one of the white pillows at him. "I'm kidding…I get it! I'll be on my guard." He walked over to him and climbed on the bed behind where Sasuke was sitting. He spread his legs around him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "In the mean time you need to loosen up."_

_He kissed his neck. "You smell good." Sasuke smiled. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you so much." He buried his face in his neck. Sasuke giggled, "That's tickles." He smiled, "I love you too." _

Naruto smiled as he walked towards Hokage place, "I really don't feel like speaking with her today…" probably because of his little daydream of last night when they had sex 5 times… He walked up the tall steps and ran into Shikamaru. "Hey."

"Hey…"

"Why do you sound more tired than usual?"

"I was up all night with Temari…"

"O really! Sasuke and I did too and…"

"No! You idiot…she has the flu…" His eyes were wide, "Damn…you gave me to much information."

"Heh heh…Well tell her I hope she feels better…" He said as Shikamaru walked down the steps. Naruto smiled, "Oops…"

He knocked on the door, went in and saw his 3 students standing in a line waiting for him. Aoi and Minase bowed, "Hello Sensei." But the boy with bluish hair named Kyo said nothing. Naruto pushed his head down. "I told you to bow when you see you're sensei!" He said while smiling innocently.

"Naruto…" Tsunade interrupted.

"Gran…Tsunade-sama …"

She smiled, "It's 1:00 pm. I said 10:00 am…"

He yawned, "What's the difference?"

In a second, she had blasted him out of the office and pinned him against the wall.

"Have mercy Tsunade-sama!" Aoi cried.

She dragged him back into the office, "For the sake of the children I'll spare you. When I say 10 you come at 10!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto whimpered.

She sat down at her desk. "Now…I called you here to assign you to this B ranked mission in the Wave Country. General Akiyama Nobuo is to meet with General Tou of the Land of Sound in two days. However he received a chilling message from a group of assassins who promised that his journey to the country would be a deadly one. Your job is to escort him and make sure that he gets there safely. I'm sure you and your team can handle that Naruto."

He cheesed, "You bet."

Team 7, named after his old team, stood outside of the office. "We'll meet at the front gate tomorrow at noon." He flashed an angry glace at Kyo, "Don't be late."

"Hai!" They said and were off.

Naruto smiled and walked back down the steps. "Maybe I should go get some of Choji's mother's soup for Temari. Since it's great for the flu…" He sighed, "I'm tired…maybe later."

"_Inari…" Kyuubi's voice echoed suddenly._

Naruto looked over towards the tall trees as the scent of the boy drifted from among them. He didn't think about the consequences of following the scent but it was unbearable and irritating. So he took off into the forest. Naruto whizzed past treetops, "His smell disgusts me…"

"He's very close…" said Kyuubi.

"Tch…" Naruto landed on the muddy ground. He pulled a kunai out of his pocket and gripped it firmly. "There!" He tossed the kunai channeled with his chakra into the tree. It glided straight through the bark and a black figure dashed from behind it and landed about 15 feet away from him.

"Shit…you're good. That would've killed me for sure."

Naruto stared madly at Inari who now stepped into the sunlight so that he was clearly visible.

"Naruto-kun…You hurt me…" He said tying a piece of cloth around his injured arm. He looked up and smiled, "I see the difference between you too…Sasuke would have sliced me in half by now whereas you're just standing there."

"I have questions for you…"

"Ask and I'll answer."

Naruto pulled the rolled up documents from his pocket and tossed it towards him. It landed in front of Inari's feet. He picked it up.

"Is that shit true?" Naruto asked angrily.

Inari lowered the papers to his side and smiled. "I'll tell you because it's you." He said and sat against a large rock. "I've killed only one person before…the child of a women named Hanna. She was my mentor up until 2 years ago when I was 19. She's killed more than 30 people but because of her high standing in society I accepted her debt as an assassin. Her father was the General Tou…and he was the leader of this organization which I joined after I ran away from home. When I joined I officially became "deceased". I've completed 6 successful missions in which all I did was cover for Hanna."

"That makes no sense…then why did you kill her kid?"

"That I can't tell you."

"What about Sasuke? Are you trying to kill him?"

"Not when I first came here…but now that I've fallen in love with **Uzumaki** Naruto….I don't think it'd hurt to get him out of the way."

"You're a little naïve…Sasuke's gonna kick your ass…I hope you know that."

"In my current condition…I obviously can't kill him but I've got a trick up my sleeve." Inari snickered.

Naruto gritted his teeth and darted at him. He pinned him up against a tree. His eyes were a devious red that made the fear flicker across Inari's face for a moment. "I don't give a shit what you have up your sleeve but I swear that if you do anything to hurt Sasuke or anyone in Konoha I'm gonna light your ass on fire…my little arsonist…and my name…is **U-CHI-HA** Naruto…"

Naruto let him go and he slid to the ground. Inari smirked, "Why don't you finish me off now?"

"I think Sasuke wants to do that himself…and I can't bring myself to kill a pathetic little boy like you…I don't hurt children." Then he was off and Inari stared at the leaves on the ground. "Uchiha…Naruto…" He pulled his knees up to his face and rested his head on them. He let tears fall from his eyes and soon enough he began sobbing to himself, "God…I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He soon cried himself to sleep against the tall tree.

Sasuke walked in the house and saw 7 empty ramen bowls on the counter. "Naruto!" He went outside and looked up the tree house. He placed his mask and his katana on the ground and climbed up. Naruto lounged against the wooden wall of the tree house with a large bowl of noodles in his hand. Sasuke sat down and took the bowl of noodles from him. "Hey…stop! I'm hungry."

"No you're not…you've had 8 of these things. This is called compulsive overeating!"

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto sighed, "Nothing."

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed, "Nowhere."

"Who's blood?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed, "No-" His eyes widened, "What?"

Sasuke pointed to the kunai in the corner, "Clean it off if you're trying to hide something…So who's is it?"

Naruto looked down, "I saw him today."

Sasuke wasn't smiling anymore, "_**What?**_"

"I could smell him when I was walking. I thought I was going crazy but the scent was to strong to be fake so I followed it…into the forest. I cut him on his arm."

Sasuke looked away, "Why didn't you capture him?"

"I figured that you would want to…I scared him though…or at least the fox did…"

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Sakura sipped her coffee as Naruto explained what had happened, "So Sasuke-kun said nothing?"

"Yeah…he just shook his head and then we talked about my mission…"

"Well…I guess he doesn't want to get too worked up about it…"

"No…I think he might be planning something. He's so sneaky sometimes."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

Inari contemplated what his next move would be. He had someone he needed to kill…and he was determined to do it. He felt weak but perhaps the forbidden jutsu that he learned would help him accomplish the task at hand. He smiled as he stood in front of a man who was sleeping against a wood wall. He kicked the man's leg, "Jenji…you pathetic bastard…wake up!"

The man snorted and opened his eyes. He pulled out the katana on his side and then realized who the person in front of him was.

"Bodyguard…asleep on the job…how dangerous, someone like…me…could come in at anytime and just slit _her_ throat." Inari sneered.

"You've got some guts showin your face around here kid!"

"I've got a murderous intent too."

"Listen…" the man, Jenji, stood up, "I've got nothing against you so I'm advising you to leave now before Han…"

"Something……dirty…is better left outside, Jenji," a soft female voice interrupted suddenly from behind the bamboo screen, "So why would you let that piece of shit in here?"

Inari smiled, "Perhaps it's possible that it's trying to make its way back to the ass it came from…"

A steel fan channeled with blue chakra whizzed through the air, slicing Inari's cheek drawing a small amount of blood and stabbing the wall behind him. Then the woman appeared in front of a fountain. A yellow canary was nestled in her palm. She smiled and pressed her red lips against its tiny head and let it fly off. She dipped her hand in the water and then pulled off the black band around her waist and let the red yukata that she wore fall to the ground revealing a form-fitting black suit with silver flowers along the side. There was a katana with the same silver design strapped to her waist. She tied her long black hair up and smiled. Jenji stammered back, looked at Inari and said, "You're on your own." Then he ran outside.

Inari smirked, "It's been a long time Hanna-Sensei…"

"Yes it has, Inari-kun…but…I'm afraid there will be no time for us to converse. See I promised a certain child who died slowly in my arms that I would kill his father...for killing him."

"You shouldn't promise children things you can't keep."

"Hmm…You're speaking differently from the last time we met. Perhaps you're a little stronger." Before he could blink she drove he fist into his gut sending him flying back against the wall. He coughed causing blood to splatter on the ground that he slid to. She smiled, "No you're still as weak as before…"

"_Damn it…I didn't even see when she moved. I haven't improved at all." he thought to himself._

"You're going to die today Inari…" Hanna said as she advanced towards him. "Speaking so nonchalantly…and here I thought you would actually be a threat this time." His face was blank even though he was experiencing every imaginable emotion.

Inari winced when she straddled him as he lay against the wall, "Since you refused to father my last child. I'll just have to do this again..." She said as she pulled the black band around his waist off and threw it to the side.

"You do everything against my will…" He said angrily.

She laughed, "You never had a will of your own. You did as I told you. When you came to me…you were so weak…so cute…" She licked the blood of his cheek, "You kept saying that you had someone you wanted to surpass. Your silly determination is what attracted me to you."

He lay still as she ripped off his shirt. He couldn't push her off. She was stronger than him. She could kill him now if she wanted. What had he come here for?! To kill her…to do the impossible!

"You aren't even trying to struggle. Is it possible that you want it? Or are you just to weak…Just as weak as you were when _I_ took _your_ vir-gin-i-ty!" She said proudly and suddenly thrust herself onto him. He gasped, "Ah…Damn it!" She smiled as she did it again, "REMEMBER!" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"_What do I do now? What have I lived for?" He questioned himself as his memories ran through his head._

"_Inari-kun…" she whispered into his ear as he lay sleeping in his room. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Sensei?" She stood over him quietly. He sat up rubbing his eyes, "What is it?"_

"_Now that you're 19…it's time for you to learn something new…"_

"_Something new!" His face lit up with delight._

"_Yes…are you ready?"_

"_Yeah of course."_

_She leaned into his ear, "Then you have to get completely naked and close your eyes."_

"_What!? Never mind…teach me tomorrow…"_

"_Come on…don't be scared! I'll be naked too…"_

"_Huh? What type of technique is this?"_

"_Ugh…Do you trust me or not?"_

"_I do…"_

"_Then just do it."_

"_Well look away…Don't watch me."_

"_Alright."_

_He stripped down to nothing, eager to learn new things. He did trust her. She would never do anything to hurt him. Hanna-san was like his mother, his sister and his friend._

"_Ok I'm ready."_

_She stood up and dropped the yukata that she wore. He blushed and looked away. "Can we hurry up…this is weird."_

"_Come to me."_

"_I'm closing my eyes." He murmured as he walked to her slowly._

_She smiled. When he was an inch away from her, she pushed him down. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her expression was unfamiliar as she leered at him. The aura around her was somewhat eerie, dark and evil. Suddenly, he didn't feel so eager about this. She suddenly began groping him and his eyes grew wide. "Han…" She covered his mouth with hers and forced her tongue in. He choked on his own saliva and probably hers too. He tried forcing his hands up to push her back but she overpowered him easily._

"_Something……passionate is best left between lovers. You love me don't you Inari?"_

"_No…"_

"_Bastard…I think I'll have your child…I'm sure he would love me." She smiled and thrust herself onto him. A wave a uncomfortable shock ran up through his body. He writhed in the pain of being forced into intercourse with someone who he grew so found of. He did love her before but not like this…as a mother…a sister…a friend. "Stop it! No! Stop," He yelled and pleaded as she began slipping her hand over his mouth, "…NO!!"_

"NO!!" Inari shouted now as he opened his eyes and she was still on top of him…enjoying herself against his will. She had removed everything on him except for his shoes in which he kept a blue pocket knife that belonged to his father. He flipped it out quickly. Hanna, enveloped in her sick pleasure didn't see it coming as Inari drove the knife into her back. She gasped as the blood began to trickle down along her spine. He grabbed her own katana and pushed her back driving it into her stomach. She coughed up blood that landed on his face mixing with the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, "I said no!" He pushed her off him and she fell back. He got up and dressed himself. "_Inari…" _she whispered weakly, "_I let my guard down…"_ He said nothing. He dragged her into the center of the room. "I came here to kill you and to take your chakra." He said coldly.

She smiled, "I promised my son that I would kill his father…I have to kill you."

He stood up. Cut his finger and drew two lines on each of his palms with his blood. He ripped her shirt. "Your body disgusts me…" He drew a line with his blood straight down to her navel. Then he performed 15 hands seals and placed his palms down in front of her. "How down you know this will work?" she asked.

"I just want to try…"

"Why did you kill him?"

He hesitated, "I don't know. To tell you the truth that night when I came back here, I came to kill you but I ran into him…"

"_Hi…" the little boy said to Inari._

_Inari's eyes were wide as he looked at him. He thought, "Why? Why does he look so much like me…?"_

_The little boy was 2 years old if he counted correctly. This boy was his son who he unwillingly fathered. Inari kneeled down putting himself at eye level with the boy. Both of their eyes were brown and their hair was black. His left eye was loopy which made Inari laugh for a moment. The boy's tiny hands gripped a blue ball._

_Inari smiled, "What's your name?"_

_The boy frowned, "Haaaa-" He struggled with his own name, "Hajee…mey"_

_Inari chuckled, "Hajime meaning beginning…probably because you're the beginning of a family...one that was never meant to happen."_

_The boy looked puzzled. Of course he didn't understand him but Inari didn't expect him to. The boy rested his palms against Inari face. The hands were warm and small. "You sad?" He asked suddenly. Inari's eyes widened. "Yes." he thought. "No." he said. The boy smiled. "Do you know my mommy?" _

"_Yes…" Inari answered._

"_Do you like my mommy?"_

"_Yes…" Inari lied._

"_Then you'll be daddy…"_

_Inari shook his head no. "I can't be…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm a bad father."_

_The boy frowned and stretched his small arms around Inari's neck, "You liar…You are sad!" As soon as the boy hugged him, the scent of her drifted into his nostrils. The sent of Hanna drenched this boy because…this boy was Hanna's son. This boy was his son as well. The boy held on tightly to him. The scent drove him crazy as images of her on top of him raced through his head. "No!" He screamed in his mind. He started sweating and the boy could feel him tense so he stepped back… The room began spinning and all he could see was images of that night and the boy in front of him. The result of torment was this sweet little kid. He couldn't control himself anymore. He lost every bit of discretion. The only thing he could think of was destroying Hanna…This boy was a part of Hanna. The boy shuddered when Inari pulled out a kunai. He was scared. "I'll go get mommy…"_

"_No!" Inari yelled and pulled the boy back driving the kunai into him. He gasped and slowly placed his tiny hands on the kunai. He stumbled back on his tiny clumsy legs looking at the blood on his palms with a confused look. The boy looked at Inari with glossy eyes, "Is this my blood?" Then he collapsed on the ground. Inari couldn't regain his composure. He just knew that this blood was on his hands. His son's blood was all over his hands. There were voices coming towards the door. Inari dashed outside into a tree and sat back breathing heavily._

_There was a loud scream. "Hanna-Sama!" Two female voices. "Jenji-Sempai!" _

_Inari shuddered when Hanna's bone-chilling scream rang through the air. He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't even breathe. He blacked out completely._

"I don't know…why I killed him. I don't even remember anything except that he looked so much like me…"

Blue chakra began flowing out from Hanna's body. She smiled, "I…probably could fight back…But I think I want to die." The chakra continued to flow towards Inari's palms. He could feel the power flowing into his body. She closed her eyes as she grew weaker. She placed his palms together at stopped the technique while she was still alive, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. The will to kill her was gone. "I'll tell you something…I didn't want to kill him. At one point, I actually wanted to be his father. I don't know what happened..." He stood up. "This is probably the last time we will meet so-"

"No…" she started, "We'll meet again in hell…" she said softly. The yellow canary flew down and landed on her chest.

"Hmph…how tragic…though you're probably right." He said and was gone.

* * *

**Hello...**

**So what did you think? Was it a tear-jerker or was it just pathetic? Have I provided you with the perfect aliby to prove that he is not completely insane or do you still hate him? **

**By the way...**

**Chapter 8 is not on its way! I usually publish one chapter and then another on the day after but I can't...This chapter has drained every bit of energy out of me. I think I'm going to rest for a while and maybe publish something else in the meantime...maybe something comical...**


End file.
